Blades, Guns, and Lipstick
by Ember12
Summary: A story of a young girl who helped the Joker remembers the events that lead her to where she is today. The first chapter is an intro so give me feedback and help. Also I can't spell check so help me with that. Thanks! jokerxoc later on
1. Chapter 1

Blades, Guns, and Lipstick Intro

When I wasn't paying attention he took over my life. I soon found myself stuck on a dark path, and worse thing was no one was there with me. I felt sad and cold towards everyone who tried to help me. I wasn't sure what to do. He made me do what he wanted. I felt useful. I soon understood that you can hurt the ones you love, and I did. I hurt my sister Torrie and my uncle Bruce. I lost my friends. I lost Harvey and Rachel. I took lives of the innocent, and the not so innocent. I killed my friends. They trusted me. I did all of this and I went insane as soon as it ended. It was over.

When it started, I was very normal. I had short black hair and green eyes. I had a family who didn't want me to be locked up in a mental hospital for the rest of my days. I changed my fate and switched the way my boat was sailing. I found blades, guns, and lipstick through the path I picked. I washed my hands with their blood. I can still hear them scream in my head. The non-stop cry of "Don't!" or "Please don't kill me." is heard everytime I wake up or sleep. I don't get a break.

I'm always on fire, and thats because I'm angry. So are they. Torrie was messed up thanks to me. I wanted to bleach her mind from the pain of it all. Bruce would have said it was a great idea but it won't work. He found it easy just to dump me aside even if he is...was my uncle. I wanted to end my life when it was over. It was always going to be over. I saw to much and now my soul is praying to keep me in God's favor. Torrie would had laugh at my insane ways, but the man who made me this way wouldn't. He would of thought I was like him in every single detail. I always look at my arms since his name is on them. The Joker was painted in my blood back then, and it wouldn't bug me. I can't go back to those days since it'll kill the rest of Torrie's heart. She is so upset with me and she wants me to come home to say sorry. I'm trying to make it all better slowly, so it'll take awhile to get to her wanted sorry.

When it was school time it was my time. Magical powers making me go around and around until I couldn't stop. My brain was always on a high and my eyes making the world darker, dimmer, and lamer than it was. I had no fun in my old life until he came along and made me part of him. I may have joined freely, but that was because I was dumb and foolish. I'm sure he'll kill me when he sees me again. I hope he does. I deserve it, and its true since I killed all those people laughing and what not. I'm sorry that my life was ruined because of every single thing I did was what he said to.

When we got caught the first time we got away, and so did Lau. He didn't die thanks to me and Torrie. I wonder if he thinks about her like I always do, but not in the like like way but the family way. When we got the money, we were on a high. We just had to get Bruce to take off his bat mask, but Torrie had to stop me in order to get me sane again. They gave me a lot of shiny pills but sometimes it doesn't work, and that was it. It didn't make me feel any better or worse, but the same. The Joker forced the pills down into his mouth by making me force it, but after that he would beat me almost to death. I'm so crazy since I stayed with him even if he did that to me.

Blood was something that I hated before hearing about him. I first saw him fighting Bruce one night before school. He captured my mind and then used me against all of the odds as his playing card. I recieved tons of note cards from him during my time at school. All of them the same lipstick mark was on it. My friends divorced me and I became the frozen in time girl. I lost myself in a storm that couldn't blow over.

This is how my story begins, and this is how it ends. I want to erase it all from my mind so I must share it with the others so it may happen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of it all

It all started when I started 9th grade and years after mourning my parents deaths. I wanted to study a lot of writing and art, but Bruce said no since my mom was a story writer. I then took art class and history classes to start my high school life. In my school my rival, Kyle, got a class with me. He was a horrible person from what I knew. He also helped the Joker track me along with his brother, Lenny. Lenny was my history teacher and he was never nice to anyone, but he was nice to me. Back to my first day of realizing the Joker was after me.

5 to 6 years before (told like its happening): I woke up with my hair all messy and I remembered it was the first week of high school still. I got up and sighed, still upset about school. Bruce was at another meeting, so me and Torrie had to drive the car again, or maybe the maid will. I called up the maid and asked, "Are you busy this morning?"

She looked at me and smiled. "No. I guess you want someone to take you to school Miss Wayne?"

I nodded. "Wake Torrie up in two minutes so she can get ready. Did Bruce leave us our money for breakfast and lunch?"

"Yes," she replied getting ready to get Torrie up. I nodded and grabbed my clothes and a towel. I turned on the shower and got in since it was super cold in the mansion. I dressed in a dress with black leggings, and my combat boots. I got out a belt and place around my waist. I did my makeup and I needed my red lipstick. I looked for it and I found a note with my name on it. It said Brianne on it and it had a blade inside, and the blade had cravings on it. I got out a silver box and placed it inside.

Torrie came into the room and asked, "Why aren't you wearing your red lipstick?"

"I decided to go with black lipstick today," I lied. She smiled and nodded.

When we got to school we got breakfast and did our homework from Lenny's class. He loved to give out homework from what I could tell. I relaxed after a while of doing my homework. I did my Algebra homework after Lenny's. I remembered that Bruce got me a t.v. station for my birthday and I decided to have the news on it. Torrie asked what I was thinking about. "A news channel."

"News channel?" she asked in confusion.

I sighed. "Bruce bought us a t.v. channel too, so I thought we could do the news."

Torrie laughed. "Thats a good idea. We need to have a name for our channel and names for us."

"Why?" I asked.

She looked at me in pretend shock. "So no one knows who we are. You can be...." she told me thinking of a name. "How about Emmy Star?"

"Why?"

"Your middle name is Emmy so why not?" she asked me.

"And I'm a celeb around here so that makes me a Star, huh?"

She nodded. "I'll be Star-Lynn."

"Thats a great idea."

"Always from me," she told me.

When the bell for homeroom rang we left. Me and Torrie had the art room for homeroom and then I left to Lenny's room, but we always go to our locker. When I opened my locker I found another note, but it was in lipstick. I found a gun in my locker and I hid it in my bag. My school didn't have alarms for metals and what not so I wouldn't get caught.

After a long hard time in Lenny's room, I left to Algebra and answered the question right about our homework. Lunch was next since it was Art class next. The teacher was about 37 if I was correct. He asked me what was wrong. I sighed. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Yes I will," he told me. I finally told him about the notes.

He nodded and said I should tell Bruce. "Okay."

He asked for the gun and I handed to him. He asked the police to find who left the gun in my locker. We were shocked to see a clown looking guy leave it. He said, "Its the Joker."

I remembered that name. When school was over, I left to the car Bruce sent to me. I found the driver dead and I removed the body and got in. I drove home. Torrie was staying late to teach people who didn't understand anything they were taught. I found another note when I got out, but this time a card was with it. "Weird," I said holding it. I saw a lipstick print on it. My lips.

When I got home I told Bruce everything. He told me to sit down. He told me about the Joker. "I've been trying to track him down for a while. Brianne you need to stay home tomorrow."

"Why? He stole my lipstick! He got into my room!" I shouted. I paced around the room and Bruce took my arms and told me to relax.

"I don't see why he is after you, but I'll hire some guards to protect you. If that goes wrong use the weapons he gave you," Bruce told me. He tried to calm me down.

"Bruce!" Torrie called entering the house from the back. Bruce sighed.

"Yes?" Bruce asked.

Torrie got into the room and told him about our idea. Bruce sat silently for 20 minutes and he nodded. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Torrie, its a yes," he told her.

Me and Torrie cheered. Bruce told us to be safe and tell the truth, but never give away our identy since that'll bring us harm. Harvey and Rachel came in. "Hello girls," Rachel said to us.

"So are you guys ready to go out and eat at the new fancy food place?" Harvey asked. Me and Torrie nodded. Bruce sighed.

"Brianne go change," Bruce told me. I nodded and I went upstairs. I changed into a purple and black dress which had white stripes on it. I fixed my hair and wiped off the makeup. I had a headband on to seperate my hair from my bangs. I ran downstairs, and saw Alfred with some things for me.

"Here madam," he said. He handed me a purse and my gloves.

"Thanks. Are these are my...?" I asked and he finished.

"Your late birthday gift. Your twin got hers."

"Awesome!" I shouted happily.

"Brianne," he said.

"Yes?"

"You look like a young version of your mother," he told me. "I knew her for her life and she always told me of how she thought you'll look a lot like her. The hair is different though. Did she ever tell you that you're part Egyptian?"

"No," I said. "Bye Alfred! Be back later and you can make me something tasty." I waved and walked out the door. Bruce smiled.

"Thats much better, Brianne," he said. During the ride he told us about a deal with a guy from China who is named Lau, and how he was going to say no to the deal. Torrie was silent the entire ride. She must have met Lau and managed to have a crush on him.

"Torrie whats wrong?" I whispered.

"Lau was a nice man," she said. "Bruce told me to tell Lau about the deal. We went to a nice place to eat and talked about the deal. That was really what I was doing after school. Bruce told me to introduce the deal as something better. It was a really great time."

"Oh," I said.

Inside the place a man with scars looked at me with slight intrest and he talked to Bruce saying how nice of him it was to think of getting ways to help the city vote for better people to run the city. The guy smiled at me and asked for my name. "Her name is Brianne, and shes not on the menu," Bruce told the guy.

"I'm Jack, and thats a sweet name to have," he said before leaving. his blonde hair was fluffy like. I mentally slapped myself and went back to ordering something. I got some tea and some onion rings. I ate my meal slowly thinking of the news me and Torrie will do. We decided on a drama news theme with some acting and movies on it. We nodded. Bruce made a movie with me and Torrie in it. We decided to show it after the news. The movie was in the 80s and my character was name Isabella who traveled to America and meets all kinds of people but dies in the end.

We went home and I fell asleep after eating a cake Alfred made. I slept pretty well, but something was bugging me. I opened my green eyes and kept them open for the rest of the night. I swore I could hear someone laughing deep in the night. It sounded manic and insane, it was so strange that I couldn't explain it. When Bruce woke me up the next day, I looked bad. Bruce said I should stay home. "No I shouldn't. I will have to much work to do when I return to school."

He sighed. "Fine. Get ready to go." I nodded.

When I was done getting ready Bruce handed me some peppermint tea. Torrie drank a cup of milk, but Bruce said we didn't have time for her to drink it. We left afterwards. I played my DS in study hall and talked to some friends. Me and Torrie finally did our news channel.

"Hello this is Emmy Star with the news..." I began. I finished with, "The Joker, a local criminal here in Gotham, has robbed several mob banks. Also he had breeched through a school and has threaten a student at Gotham High. That is all for todays news."

Note: The next part will pick up where I stopped this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

When it was over, I got a phone call. I opened the phone and asked, "Hello?"

All I heard was nothing. Nothing at all. It was so weird then, but now it makes sense. Torrie grabbed the phone and threw it in the trash can. Bruce entered the room and said, "Nice show today."

Torrie smiled and I did too. Me and Torrie been stuck with Bruce for years, and ever since then I never met anyone better than them. I always hung out with Torrie or Uncle Bruce. Torrie was pretty much my only friend, and I was her only friend. Her blonde hair was so blonde, and that made people make fun of her hair. She was the picture of the most perfect hair color in the shade of blonde. I was the picture of the gothic nightmare. "So you actually did something besides fighting bad guys and girls?" I asked joking.

He chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? I had to be sure you guys ran it right."

"Ran it right?" I asked.

He smiled. "Brianne, you know you love giving people a hard time."

Torrie nodded. "She does love doing that."

Alfred walked in and said, "Time to eat ladies and Mr. Wayne."

We laughed and followed Alfred up the stairs. The next day was different since Lenny kept staring at me rudely. I asked to go to the nurse, so he asked why. "I'm on my period," I lied.

I snuck down the hallway slowly, just to make time pass. When I got to the nurse, she was helping someone else. I sat down and played my DS. "Next!" she called.

I stepped forward and she examined me. She checked my temperature and said, "You look okay, but the fact you look sick means you need some rest."

I nodded and curled up on one of the beds, I closed my eyes and slept the rest of the school day. Torrie came in a woke me up once Bruce came. Torrie handed me my lunch, and I ate it. "Brianne, I got a question."

"Ask it."

"Why are you in here?"

"Cause history nerd made me come here since I look bad," I told her. She laughed.

"No really," she demanded.

"Cause that freaky Joker was in my dream last night. He kept chasing me down," I finally told her.

Bruce signed me out of the Nurse's office, since the school said they had to make sure I was safe. I never was safe. When we got home Torrie did the news, and I ate soup. It was chicken noddle. "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Am I safe?" I asked.

"I think you are," he said.

I nodded and went up into my room. I looked up the Joker on local news stations. I found tons of thing that day. I read about his looks and what he does. I went to the store with Rachel to buy some new makeup and decided to buy several other things. I bought hair coloring for me to dye my hair blue looking, but still have the black tint. Rachel got two dresses from a fancy store we went to. I got several punk things from Hot Topic, then I went home alone. I talked to Torrie for a few and slept.

When I woke up someone was laughing in the night, and it freaked me out. I pulled the knives from their magical hiding spot and ran with them sticking straight out. I tripped over something and I looked up and saw a man with green hair and dark eyes, with the makeup on too. At the time I was probably pleased with finding, but now not so much. He ruined me. "Whats wrong little girl? Afraid to kill me?" the man asked.

"What? No! I am not! You're the Joker right?"

"Maybe I am the Joker, but what does that make you? Also don't you ever wonder how got my scars?" he asked.

"No, I never thought about it."

"You should. I'll tell a story."

The story was something about a lady and how he loved that lady. She faked her death and so he took a razor and cut his mouth to make himself smile, but later on he found out she was married to some friend of his, and that she faked her death so she could be with him. She saw his scars and she freaked. He paused. "What happened then?" I asked confused at him doing that.

"She got killed."

"By who?"

"Me! Now stop being so serious looking, or I will make you smile. You have a young pretty face, so I don't want to but if it comes to it, I will do that," he tells me.

I smile and laugh. "Not serious? Okay."

He frowned and grabbed me by my hair and threw me into a window. The glassed shattered around me that day, and so did my blood. It was a nightmare far worse than any I had since that day. He picked me up and shoved me into a car door. I was seeing black dots grow bigger every single second. He finally stopped when his "helpers" came. He killed them once they were done. He forced me into a house and I was on the ground before I knew it. "So you're Emmy?" he asked touching my cheek bones. "You sure don't act like it."

"Are you saying I am inmature?" I asked through the pain that wouldn't allow a word to slip out.

"Yes, I am saying that."

I looked around the area and noticed several bombs, which weren't activated, and then my eyes caught onto something. The knives he gave me were right next to me. "Is this a test?"

"No," he said sitting down in a chair.

I crossed my legs and focussed on more important things, like my life. He could had killed me any second if he pleased, but it never came. "So what am I to do?" I asked.

"Help me or die."

"I'll help, but make it like a kidnapping since its my free will to join you. I'm really proud of you," I told him.

He smirked and laughed. "What do you mean?"

"You made sure I was in love with your ways and it worked," I lied. He didn't notice I lied.

Note: This is what I have done so far and I'll write more later. :)


	4. Jobs update at the end

The Joker woke me up after I fell asleep and forced me into the shower that the place had. The water was freezing and I tried to get out but he forced me back into it, so I took a fast shower. My hair smelled like boys and so did my body, that made me gag since I hated to smell like certain boys. I looked at the clothes he left me and I dressed slowly as possible since I didn't want to meet my fate to fast. After I got done he sent me to a place to meet with Lau.

"Is this the girl the Joker sent for me to meet?" he asked me.

I pulled my hair back and nodded. "What gave you the hint?"

His face went near my right ear and he whispered, "You're beautiful, thats what. How old are you little girl?"

"I'm almost 16 at best," I said trying to think of what my age was, but I couldn't since I could be killed at any given second of my life.

"Can't remember? Did he scare you?" he asked me pulling a chair out so I could sit down.

I nodded and got my jacket out from the bag he sent with me. "Yeah, he scares me big time."

"I am pretty sure your 16 going on 17, but that is just a guess."

I looked around and pulled out the money that the Joker told me to give Lau if he didn't agree. "Listen, the Joker wants all the mobs money and I'm ready to pay for you services of getting it all, since you're better than me at stealing money from a mob."

He laughed. "No deal girl, not until he shows me who I am dealing with."

I got up and walked over to the car that waited for me and I shouted, "He will."

The car drove to the house and before I could open the door, the Joker did. "He said no, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you have anything to calm me down?" I asked shaking from the cold, but it should be nice out.

He gave me another jacket, and told me, "We take the money. Lots of mob money sweetie."

Later on, since school was out for the day, we went to a bank that held the mob's money. I remember wearing a clown mask since he told me to, since it'll hide who I was. "Remember to tell them you're to kill the people of the bank once they leave, but if one points a gun at you hide or kill them. Its up to you girly," I heard him say before I got to the stop he dropped me off at. "Wait for the van."

I waited for an half hour since the service was slow to get to me, and then I stole a car and drove to the bank. I got out and opened the doors of the bank and I found the Joker already standing of some bodies. "Late as always, aren't I?" I asked.

He took of the mask and smile. "Yep, anyways we still got some robbing to do."

He went to the back and came back with some money and some manager shouted, "What kind of criminals are you guys? I remember that they had a rep and knew what they believed! What do you guys believe in?"

The Joker turned his head and ripped off the mask he had put on, then said, "I believe that whatever doesn't kill you simply makes you stranger." He shoved something into the guys mouth and told me we were getting the hell out of there. I jumped into the bus with the help of the Joker's shoving.

The next day was kinda weird, since we were everywhere on the news. My face was everywhere now, and kids from school said they never expected these horrible things could be done by me. "They love me so much!" I shouted as the Joker walked into the room.

"I know they do, and hurry up with that shit girl! We got things to be doing instead of watching that. I got to visit the mob boys to tell them about our new look they bought us," he told me throwing a dress at me.

"Fine!" I snarled out madly.

At the mob's hideout: We bashed some heads of the guards into things or we stabbed them, since they wouldn't let us through. I actually at the time enjoyed doing this. The Joker's fake laughing filled the air and I laughed with him. "And I thought my jokes were bad," he said after Lau said something about their money being safe since Batman aka Bruce couldn't reach them.

Note: I stopping it there since I have tons of things to do right now and I thought you needed an update on it. I know it kinda goes fast but its just an update chapter for people. :) thanks for reading!


End file.
